


you'll reach up and you'll rise again

by londongrammar



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adventures in ottawa, i'm soft they're killing me, scott moir feelings hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londongrammar/pseuds/londongrammar
Summary: It’s simple, really.The only thing that matters to him isher.If she’s in any sort of pain, he’ll stop the routine. He’ll stop the whole show, quit the entire tour, pick her up in his arms and take her home. He’s not going to let her get hurt. He made a promise to her, and to himself, years ago. And he intends to keep it.*or, Tessa and Scott in Ottawa, on April 29th.





	you'll reach up and you'll rise again

**Author's Note:**

> me yesterday afternoon: whew just published a 5k fic, probably won't write anything for a while :)  
> vm last night in ottawa: extra on main™  
> me today: oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thank you guys for the response to my story yesterday! i hope you enjoy this and just know that everything is fictional, except it's all based on everything these two did last night xoxo
> 
> title from 'you will be found' from dear evan hansen.

He loves the tour this year.

 

Two stops in, and they’re having the time of their lives. Before they started, he considered the possibility that they would all be low on energy, burned out from the extreme effort of the Olympics and Worlds. But here they all are, skating better than ever.

 

Maybe it’s because of the bond most of them forged in the lead up to the Games, in the months when they set their plan for the team Gold in motion. He and Meagan took the lead, setting up constant communication between them, openly discussing their ideas, their hopes and their fears, hyping each other up, maintaining the highs and obliterating the lows. By the time they all met up in the Opening Ceremonies parade, Tessa and Scott leading the pack, Canadian flag held high, they felt united, powerful and ready to win.

 

Maybe it’s the energy that bounces off the wild crowds that greet them. They knew they’d get solid attendance numbers and good energy from their fellow Canadians, but there is something to be said about the roar of 15,000 people warming up the icy arenas.

 

For Scott and Tess, it started with a bang, the Halifax audience giving them a standing ovation before they even started skating. In the meet-and-greets, the fans come up to them with bright faces, sometimes teary-eyed, sometimes giddy. Still, Scott thinks the gratitude the fans express can’t possibly compare to the gratitude _he and Tessa_ feel for the unconditional love and support that’s been propelling them forward, every step of the way.

 

But it isn’t just the group dynamic or the audience that make this tour special for him. They arrived in Ottawa last night, and during morning practice he feels Tessa by his side, buzzing with excitement. She bounces from side to side, earning a curious look and an arched eyebrow from him.

 

“What? I’m ready, let’s roll!” she says, grinning and raising her fists in the air.

 

He grins back, and their hands meet for a low five before they take the ice, where Kaitlyn, Andrew, Eric and Meagan are already in place. The music starts and the program flows naturally and when Ed Sheeran croons about last night and bedsheets he can’t resist bringing his hand from her thigh to her waist, slipping underneath her sweater just for a moment, his fingers lightly brushing up against her belly through her leggings. It was totally accidental, he’ll claim with a straight face to anyone who notices and dares to ask. His hand slipped, is all. Oops.

 

She turns around, following the choreography, and smirks at him, cocking her head to the side. Under her breath, she says, “You’ll pay for this.”

 

He loves the tour this year.

 

 _Loves_ it.

 

***

 

Pink’s voice booms through the arena’s sound system, and he watches Tessa, Kaetlyn and Gabby skate out ahead of him, the applause almost drowning out the music. He joins them a few moments later, and the screams from the crowd make him turn up the swagger, shaking his shoulders to the beat. He feels a little silly, but then again he’s wearing a mesh top with a _fishnet pattern_ , so silliness is probably par for the course.

 

When it’s time for the girls to circle around him, he glances briefly at Gabby to his left and Kaetlyn to his right, before zeroing in on _her_.

 

By now it’s second nature for them to take every opportunity to connect, and this time it’s no different. She reaches for him, placing one hand on the back of his neck, the other a feather touch on his jawline. He reaches out too, gripping her left arm and the forearm that she’s laid on his chest, holding her as close as he can. He breaks character and drops the macho act, returning her bright smile.

 

Later, they take the ice for their Michael Jackson routine, and he’s even more amped up now. This is definitely the most fun program they’ve done in years, not counting their short dance to Prince. That was incredibly energizing but too closely connected to competition in his mind, even long after the season was over and they only performed it in front of tour audiences.

 

With this one, they can concentrate on the snappy moves, their steps in sync, without worrying about the inquisitive eyes of the judges, or the impact their routine might have on their narrative for the next season. It’s just them, feeling the rhythm. They project their energy out into the audience and sing out the lyrics, but secretly, they’re dedicating this dance to each other.

 

***

 

He won’t admit it out loud to just anyone, but he initally didn’t like the idea of the _Shape of You_ pairs dance. Didn’t like it, as in, _hated_ it. He spent a whole season watching a particularly painful kind of struggle unfold while this song was playing, and he’d had quite enough of it, thank you very much. Every time he heard about the club not being the best place to find a lover, he’d remember that agonizing lift that somehow always earned a level 4, and the vein in his forehead would start to throb. So when Jeff first mentioned the idea, his initial reaction was, _hell no._

He also won’t admit that he completely changed his tune the minute Jeff showed them the actual choreography.

 

He is half-convinced that Jeff is trolling them, hard, because this number is nothing but an excuse for him to shamelessly flirt on the ice with Tessa, stopping just short of a lap dance.

 

When they first practice it, they start by approaching it somewhat tentatively, incorporating some of their moves from this season’s short dance and their favorite lifts from years ago. By the time they debut it in Halifax, they’ve already turned it up a bit, leaning more into the reverse samba rolls, tightening their embraces. Every time they touch, the audience goes impossibly loud, cheering them on, and it becomes a bit of a challenge. They up the stakes, adding little touches here and there, glimpses of intimacy that they normally keep strictly behind closed doors. They’ve reached a silent understanding: they both want to see just how much they can get away with.

 

He puts his hands on either side of her and she gracefully bends down on one knee, between his legs. She lets her arms fall back and arches her back _just so_ , and he feels a surge of something hot and powerful go through him. She gets up, smiles sweetly at him, and then she does it again.

 

He’s fighting a losing battle, he knows, and it becomes even more apparent when he sits on his stool, as they wait for Meagan and Eric to join them. She stands next to him while he catches his breath, and suddenly he feels her nails on his neck, digging in, before she places her hand on his shoulder. He snaps to look at her, and the same innocent smile as before is on her face.

 

“Told you you’d pay for this morning,” she says, and moves away to sit on the bench in front of him.

 

As the song ends, he’s back on the stool and she skates towards him, in preparation for the final pose. She takes his hand, twists into his arms, and he pulls her down to him with urgency, burying his face against her collarbone. He imagines this might make for an odd image – two pairs ending the routine in a normal dance pose, the third looking like they’re about five seconds away from second base.

 

At the rate they’re going, by the end of the tour this number _will_ end in a lap dance, and he just can’t bring himself to care.

 

***

 

Gord sings about things that are well worth the wait, and Scott is at the edge of the rink, holding Tessa close, finally hearing their hearts beat together. They’re devoted to their ritual, and he wouldn’t want to be looking at the screens anyway. He only watched the intro video the one time, in order to give his approval. Every frame of that video comes with a memory and a feeling, and seeing them all together is a bit too much to take.

 

He has to give it to the tour management, though, for choosing to end the video with a mystery: the end of their free dance at the Canadian Nationals, that incredible moment of clarity when he leaned in to Tessa and whispered in her ear, hand over his mouth, making sure that this would be theirs and theirs alone.

 

So many people have asked what he said to her. He usually says he was overcome with excitement for the Olympics, and it was just a private comment about their skating.

 

(It wasn’t.)

 

The piano notes from _El Tango de Roxanne_ begin to echo around them, and they skate to center ice, when the spotlight shines bright on them, and then disappears. This is _by far_ the best idea they’ve had in a while, and of course it was Tessa, brilliant Tessa who came up with it. The shuttering lights make the audience go wild and electrify the beginning of their routine, setting the tone for what’s to come.

 

They didn’t want to water down too many elements from the original dance, since they know people are excited to watch the Olympic program up close. So they keep in the twizzles, and a rush builds up inside him when he sees, from the corner of his eye, people in the first few rows do the _Roxanne_ hand motion along with them.

 

A few seconds later though, something goes wrong. He’s chasing after her on the ice, and she is turning away when he hears her breath catch, sees her lose her balance. His hand grips her arm like a vice, and she is barely down for a moment before he bends his waist, widens his legs to give her the space she needs, and picks her right up.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

In the fraction of a second before he catches her eye, his heart drops to his stomach at the thought of her being hurt. She is up now, though, and they twirl around each other, eyes locked. She smiles, more for his benefit than her own, he suspects.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she says in a steady voice.

 

They move forward into the next part of the routine, and he says, “Tell me if you want to stop.”

 

It’s simple, really.

 

The only thing that matters to him is _her_.

 

If she’s in any sort of pain, he’ll stop the routine. He’ll stop the whole show, quit the entire tour, pick her up in his arms and take her home. He’s not going to let her get hurt. He made a promise to her, and to himself, years ago. And he intends to keep it.

 

“No, I’m all right, really,” she says.

 

They twist and turn and perform their step sequence flawlessly, and it’s a good thing he could do this whole routine eyes closed, in his sleep, because his body is on autopilot, and all of his attention is focused on her. He sees a flicker of _something_ pass through her face for in instant, and as she sits on his thigh, he brings his face impossibly close to her neck.

 

“You with me?” he whispers.

 

“Always, Scott,” she says, and they go into their rotational lift, as powerful and glorious as ever.

 

The music mellows out, and he knows they have some way to go before they’re home free. There’s half of their program left, and then they’ll rush out to the locker rooms, only a couple of minutes at their disposal to change into different outfits, before going back out to perform the finale number.

 

Later, she’ll curl up into him, and they’ll talk openly about what that scary moment felt like for both of them. He’ll kiss her cheek, her forehead, her lips and the corner of her eyes, and soothe her worries away. There’ll be a grocery run at 1am to find a tub of chocolate chip ice cream, and they’ll fall asleep over the covers, tangled up in each other, Scott still in the clothes he wore during the meet-and-greet after the show.

 

But for now, _Come What May_ has to begin, and he will make sure she knows he’s there by her side, for everything she needs.

 

He has to warn her, though.

 

“I hope you’re prepared for the most epic serenade ever,” he says.

 

A burst of laughter escapes her. “I hope _you_ ’re ready,” she replies, “because I’m about to join you.”

 

***

 

The final note of _You Will Be Found_ bangs in his ears, and the entire arena is on their feet, the applause deafening in his ears.

 

He turns to Tessa, and she’s already looking at him, a soft smile playing on her face. He has to leave her briefly, since he somehow ended up as the person in charge of holding the GoPro camera during the cast’s final bows. He has no clue what the tour managers were thinking, assigning this task to him; he understands the logistics, since he and Tessa are the last to take their bows, but still. This is just a disaster waiting to happen.

 

And he hates leaving Tessa, especially tonight, even if it’s only for a little bit. But he has to, and so he moves closer to say his goodbyes, since he won’t see her for the next, oh, two minutes. _I’ll miss you_ , he says as he leans in to kiss her cheek softly.

 

“Be right back,” he quips with a wink. Before he turns to go, he thinks he sees her lips tremble, the way they do when she’s overwhelmed with emotion. She smiles.

 

“I won’t go anywhere,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> scott patrick moir is a prince pass it on
> 
> comments are love!


End file.
